The Talk
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! Tradução. 1x2, 5xS. Conversa constrangedora, Preventer (pós-guerra). Heero está perturbado e isso atrapalha Wufei, que quer terminar logo o trabalho para poderem ir embora. Ele então se vê na obrigação de ter uma conversa com o colega para tentar resolver, mesmo que a tal conversa seja... constrangedora.


**The Talk**

 _Por: Kracken_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 **Observações:** 1x2, 5xS. Conversa constrangedora, Preventer. Fic presente para o _Ion Arc_ da Sunhawk.

 **Sumário** : Heero está perturbado e isso atrapalha Wufei, que quer terminar logo o trabalho para poderem ir embora. Ele então se vê na obrigação de ter uma conversa com o colega para tentar resolver, mesmo que a tal conversa seja... constrangedora.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 _A CONVERSA_

— Yuy... — Wufei suspirou vendo Heero continuar a ignorá-lo e encarar um pequeno porta-retratos na sua mesa.

O chinês estava sentado na frente da escrivaninha do parceiro com uma pilha de relatórios entre eles. Deveriam estar revisando-os e terminando de preencher papeladas para a Une. Uma tarefa, no mínimo, chatíssima, mas que Wufei esperava terminar sem precisar fazer hora extra. Tinha um encontro com a Sally e não queria ouvir reclamação dela.

Ele esticou o braço e baixou a foto de Duo. Heero o encarou surpreso, olhos azuis escuros sombreados pela franja castanha.

— Desculpe, Chang, o que dizia? — perguntou meio envergonhado.

— Nada! — Wufei rosnou irritado. Jogou um arquivo que segurava na pilha e recostou-se na cadeira com um rangido, analisando o outro agente criticamente.

— Você está perturbado — concluiu.

O rosto de Heero pintou-se de uma estranha cor rosada e ele olhou para baixo.

— É... Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso.

— Então você vai continuar perturbado e vai atrapalhar o seu trabalho — o chinês falou ficando nervoso. — Eu vou chegar atrasado, a Sally vai reclamar e vai fazer minha vida miserável pelo resto da noite. Eu vou botar a culpa em você, claro, mas ela vai assumir que eu estou propositalmente tentando evitar o rocambole de carne dela. E por mais que isso seja verdade, não quero que ela pense isso. Agora, me conte o que está te incomodando.

Heero curvou-se para frente, encolhendo-se.

— Não é algo... não é um assunto que acho que você queira discutir comigo.

Wufei observou o desconforto do amigo e suspirou.

— Yuy, você sabe que não tenho nenhum problema com o seu relacionamento com o Maxwell. Se vocês dois estão tendo problemas... eu não sou nenhum especialista, mas às vezes algumas coisas podem se esclarecer quando se discute com um alguém neutro. Ou é o que a Sally me diz.

— Talvez você não seja... qualificado para... me ajudar — Heero respondeu hesitante e revirou os arquivos como se estivesse se preparando para soterrar os seus problemas debaixo dos relatórios.

O chinês pareceu incomodado, adivinhando qual o tipo de problema era aquele.

— Provavelmente seja algo que prefira discutir com Quatre ou Trowa — sugeriu, mas quando se deparou novamente com o tamanho da pilha de papéis, fez uma careta desgostosa. — Mas isso não vai me ajudar a chegar a tempo para o "jantar" da Sally. Relacionamentos são relacionamentos, Heero, e o sexo de quem está envolvido é irrelevante. Por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo, juro que vou ouvir e tentar o meu melhor para te dar um bom conselho.

O moreno de olhos azuis escondeu o rosto em uma mão, esfregando a testa e apoiando-se num cotovelo. Falou abafado:

— Duo... Duo é muito tímido... sexualmente.

Wufei ficou boquiaberto.

— Mas... achei... Sério?

— Ele é tão extrovertido — Heero comentou. —Sempre tão forte e do tipo que toma as rédeas, mas... quando o assunto é esse, é como se aparecesse essa parede que ele não quer que eu atravesse e não sei o porquê. É... frustrante.

Heero saiu de seu esconderijo e finalmente ergueu o rosto para ver como Wufei estava lidando com a confissão. O chinês encarava fixamente a parede, sentado rigidamente na cadeira e com uma cara de quem queria estar em qualquer lugar no universo, menos ali conversando sobre sexo com o seu colega de trabalho.

— Olha, Chang — Heero o assegurou. — Não temos que conversar sobre isso. É algo entre Duo e eu. Eu nem devia ter tocado no assunto...

— Ele parece... assustado? — Wufei perguntou, cortando-o, mas ainda não se virando para o amigo.

O ex-piloto do 01 pensou.

— Quase. É difícil dizer. Ele é tão fechado quando é para expressar suas verdadeiras emoções. Ele sempre quer que eu ache que tudo está bem.

— Ele rejeita os seus esforços completamente ou parece evitar apenas certos aspectos da... relação? — as bochechas de Wufei se avermelharam. As de Heero também.

— Ele gosta da intimidade — respondeu, escolhendo as palavras e tentando explicar sem deixar a ambos constrangidos. — Ele gosta de ficar abraçado e de dormir comigo na mesma cama, mas... com outras coisas... o deixam inquieto, nervoso, ele se afasta de mim. Ele parece... age às vezes como se nunca... tivesse feito essas coisas.

Wufei ergueu uma sobrancelha, cético.

— Está sugerindo que ele pode ser...?

— Claro que não! — Heero reclamou. —Com a idade, a experiência e com aquela aparência? O que acha?

O chinês pareceu se irritar.

— Não quero pensar nisso, mas você e Maxwell são meus amigos — ele se decidiu e perguntou: — É possível que ele simplesmente não gosta das coisas que você quer fazer? — tentou recordar de algumas memórias desagradáveis. — Sally sempre me fala que eu tenho que considerar as suas vontades também.

Repentinamente, Heero pegou uma pasta qualquer da pilha e a abriu intencionado.

— Vamos esquecer disso, pode ser? — implorou. — Acho que não consigo discutir esse assunto. Eu considero as vontades de Duo, tento perceber o que ele quer... eu só não tenho certeza do porquê de ele ficar tão... arredio. Às vezes penso se, talvez... — comentou vagamente. — Esqueça! Vamos terminar o serviço e dar o fora daqui.

— Ah! — o chinês exclamou e confusos olhos azuis se focaram nele.

— Chang?

Wufei assentiu uma única vez e acomodou-se satisfeito na cadeira.

— Isolei o seu problema.

Heero se avermelhou novamente e ficou dividido entre envergonhado e aborrecido.

— Eu nem te falei nada. Como você pode...

O ex-piloto 05 bufou.

— Conheço você e Maxwell. São dois cabeças-duras, teimosos e impossíveis. Não vê, Heero? Você está com tanto medo de falhar com Maxwell, de ter feito algo que o desagradou, de não ser o que ele precisa, que está enlouquecendo e se enrolando com suas próprias emoções. Não é difícil de adivinhar que Maxwell está fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa pensando em você.

Heero ficou em choque e pensativo. Fechou a pasta na sua frente e inclinou-se sobre ela.

— Merda. Isso seria... a cara dele.

— E a sua também — Wufei completou e falou aliviado. —Ora, ora, isso foi ridiculamente fácil. Vá para casa, converse sobre isso com Maxwell e parem de ser tão críticos e perfeccionistas. Caso encerrado. Podemos voltar ao trabalho agora?

Os olhos azuis encararam o nada e o seus donos suspirou.

O chinês pegou um arquivo e comentou, sem olhar para o parceiro:

— Sei que as coisas não se resolverão da noite para o dia, especialmente quando se trata do Maxwell, mas não vou tão longe a ponto de fazer uma lista do que ele gosta ou não na cama. Isso você pode fazer com Quatre e Trowa ou, se me permite sugerir, com o próprio Duo. Podemos assumir que, por hora, você está razoavelmente tranquilizado para me ajudar a terminar essa papelada?

Heero sorriu.

— Você é um bom amigo, Chang.

Wufei riu afetuosamente.

—E você também será um bom amigo se conseguir se apressar com esses relatórios para eu poder ir para a casa da Sally a tempo — fez uma careta. — Ao contrário de vocês dois, ela não tem problema em se expressar verbalmente, ainda mais quando está descontente.

Heero voltou a trabalhar com entusiasmo. Estava, agora, ansioso para chegar em casa e reassegurar o seu namorado. Se Wufei estivesse certo, então precisava mostrar a Duo que o homem de trança era tudo o que ele, ex-piloto do 01, sempre sonhou. Abriu um suave sorriu. Iria desfrutar muito dessa tarefa.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


End file.
